The Jedi of the Void
by GruffMage7653
Summary: AU- Legends speak of a man who lives outside the universe, who is said to bestow a gift upon those who he finds to be 'interesting.' And know he has turned his eyes to a galaxy far, far away, more specifically, a young girl whose life has just changed forever.
1. Chapter 1 - He who watches

**Disclaimer: GruffMage does not own Star wars or Dishonoured.**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Alien languages"_

" **The outsider speaking"**

"Normal speech"

 **Chapter 1 – He who watches.**

 **The Void.**

Beyond the plane of existence that we understand and exist in, there exists another, a place that existed everywhere and nowhere at the same time, where time had no meaning, and where the laws of physics as we understand them, do not apply, where water flows upwards, and pieces of the world we know is warped and twisted so that it is hard to recognise.

In this place of nothing and everything, there exists only one thing, an entity of unimaginable power, who took the form of a man but was anything but, a being that was currently quite bored.

After the rise of Empress Emily Kaldwin and the death of Corvo Attano, the empire of the isle had become peaceful and uninteresting, not to say that nothing out of the ordinary happened, but those times were few and far between, but the Outsider wanted. No, needed, something to entertain himself with. So he turned is ever watchful eye from the isles and looked into a far distant galaxy, a place that is ravaged by war, secrets and betrayals, and he saw on a world of metal, a young woman who had been betrayed by her best friend, the order of which she had served faithfully her whole life and the government that she had risked her life for. It was this woman who caught the eye of the Outsider, whose life was about to be changed forever.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Coruscant, outside the Jedi temple.**

As she walked away from the Jedi temple, ' _was it the right choice, to leave the only life I have ever known_ ,' one half of her thought, sadness visible in her eyes, _'but I can't stay there, not when the they would turn on one of their own and hand them over to the military without a proper investigation, and for what, to look good in the eyes of the senate and the military'_ The other, part of her thought, her previous sadness vanishing to be replaced with anger.

As she reached the top of the stairs leading to the temple, she felt a strange feeling overcome her and she began to feel tired and lethargic, ' _what is going on, why do I feel so tired, is someone trying to kidnap me? No they wouldn't, no one would be stupid enough to attack someone outside of the temple_ , would they? _'_ she questioned, panicking as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her, when she realised that the ground was fast approaching, but before she hit the ground, she blacked out…

…And woke up somewhere entirely different

 **OoOoOoO**

 **?**

As she finally regained her bearings, she noticed that she was in her quarters in the Jedi temple. But something felt different, as if there was nothing there, deciding to explore, she moved toward the door and opened it.

And was greeted by the most unusual sight ever, there were pieces of Coruscant and the temple floating around, she even noticed that the water was flowing upwards.

Seeing a flight of stairs, she moved towards them and began to climb them.

As she reached the top she got a good view of where she was.

"What is this place" she asked as if expecting something to answer,

" **Hello Ahsoka,"** hearing a voice she spun around looking for it but it sounded as if it were coming from everywhere around her, but when she turned back towards the stairs she saw a figure materialise before her, the sight of a man appearing before her, arms crossed and a smirk on his lips, but the fact that garnered her attention most was the fact that he was floating several feet of the floor.

" **Your life has taken a turn, has it not?"**

"I… Wha…"

" **Betrayed by one you called your friend and abandoned by all but your former master"**

" **For this reason I have drawn you into the void to give a gift."** As he said this Ahsoka felt a burning sensation on the back of her left hand and she cried out in pain as she grabbed it, seeing a strange mark glowing through her glove.

Once this pain had subsided she felt something strange inside her, something new and completely different to the force that she had known her whole life.

" **This is my mark"** he began again **"take this newfound power and use it however you please."**

She was about to ask him what he was talking about, when the knowledge made itself apparent, the ability to teleport short distances and to see people and their line of sight through walls.

"Why have you given me this power?" She asked curiously.

" **Why indeed, just know that I will be watching you with great interest."** And with that he disappeared and Ahsoka felt something pulling her and then all went dark.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Jedi temple, Halls of Healing.**

As she felt herself regain consciousness, Ahsoka realised that she was in a bed. Wondering how she got there she opened her eyes and sat up, only to be greeted with the familiar sight of the halls of healing, in the Jedi temple.

As she was asking herself whether the past couple of weeks had really happened when she heard someone enter the room. Looking up she saw that it was her Mast… Former master, Anakin Skywalker, who had noticed that she was awake and was moving towards her.

"Are you alright snips?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine master." She replied tiredly.

As she said this Anakin's face fell and he said sadly "Former master Snips, you left the order, don't you remember."

"Oh yeah" she said, realising that it wasn't a dream and that the past few weeks really had happened.

"Anyway, the council would like to speak with you."

"Why would they want to see me?" she asked, curious as to why the council wanted to see her.

"When you passed out there was a massive disturbance in the force, I'm pretty sure every force sensitive on the planet felt it, and the council want to ask if you know anything about it." He replied turning to leave.

Sighing, she replied "If I must" and proceeded to get out of bed and followed him out of the room.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Jedi council chambers.**

As she entered the council chambers, Ahsoka took note of how nearly all of the seats were empty, the only Masters currently there were, Master Kenobi, Master Windu, Plo Koon, Master Tiin and of course Master Yoda.

Walking to the centre of the room, she waited for one of them to speak.

"Welcome Padawan Tano…" Master Windu began

"Former Padawan" Ahsoka interrupted, scowling.

"We were wandering if there was anything you could tell us about the moment you fainted and if you had any idea what caused it" He continued as if he were never interrupted.

Contemplating on whether or not to tell them what had happened, she decided not to.

"No Masters, I don't know what happened" She lied.

"Are you sure that you know nothing?" Windu pressed.

Getting annoyed with the elder man's questions, she replied "No I don't know what happened." Annoyance seeping into her voice "I don't even see why I should do anything to help you, especially after you abandoned me to the senate!" Her annoyance quickly turning into anger.

"Control your emotions, you must, young Tano." Yoda said, attempting to calm the angry Togruta down.

"No!" She yelled, "I have every right to be angry, I served this order faithfully for nearly my whole life and in my time of need you just abandon me, and now you expect me to help you, so soon after what happened!" As she finish her sentence, she lifted her left hand and clenched it, the mark on her hand glowing as the strange power commanded built up, and then she released it, disappearing without a trace, leaving a room filled with shocked and confused Jedi masters.

 **AN**

 **GruffMage:** So that was the first chapter of my first story, so it is a pretty big deal for me so I would appreciate it if you guys could leave me some nice reviews with some constructive criticism for me.

 **Ahsoka:** Please note that he is an incredibly sporadic updater and may forget about this or get distracted, so reviews will really keep him grounded.

 **GruffMage:** So yeah like she said I will probably get distracted by real life and forget to update so please review but don't flame, as that will destroy my self-esteem and cause me to go catatonic for a while and not even think about writing, so give me some confidence so that I can ignore the flamers. Anyway, Ahsoka could you do the disclaimer and the review notice.

 **Ahsoka:** Do I have to, why can't you do it.

 **GruffMage:** *Glaring at Ahsoka* because I am the author and I told you to do it.

 **Ahsoka:** *Glaring back with a look promising pain* Fine, *sighs* **"please review with feedback and constructive criticism, as they tell where to improve and make him want to continue writing."**

 **GruffMage:** Thank you Ahsoka, *begins edging towards the door* I'm just gonna, leave now. *sprints out of the door.

 **Ahsoka:** *Face palming* Idiot, did he forget I can teleport now. *Blinks out the room, suddenly crashes can be heard throughout the house.*

 **GruffMage:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *A sickening crunch sounds out*

 **Ahsoka:** *returning to the room* that was nice, *turns towards the door* should probably take him to the hospital, Bye everyone, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Repaying a Debt

**Disclaimer: GruffMage7653 does not own Dishonored or Star Wars.**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Alien languages"_

" **The outsider speaking"**

"Normal speech"

 **Chapter 2 – Repaying a Debt.**

 **Coruscant Underworld.**

When she felt herself land, she noticed that she had gone from the council chambers to what appeared to be a dirty back alley, (most likely in the under levels of the planet) in the blink of an eye, knowing this, she decided that it would be a good name for the power.

After sitting around for a bit she decided that it might be a good idea to move, as the council was most likely going to send someone to look for her and bring her back and she shouldn't stay in one place for too long as she would be easier to find.

As she made for the exit, she felt her foot come into contact with something small, picking it up she noticed that it was similar to in shape to a lightsaber, with a small hilt, similar in size to her old shoto blade, with four metal prongs going over the top of it, looking over it see found a small indent that she assumed would activate it, so pressing the button she was surprised to hear, instead of the usual snap hiss of a lightsaber, a small quiet clicking sound, and a medium length blade made of some form of metal, that once again made her think of her shoto.

Clicking the blade shut, she placed it on her belt, deciding that it was better than having no weapon at all, and left the dark alleyway.

 **OoOoOoO**

As she wandered through the streets, she was thinking, _'What should I do now?'_ she thought to herself _'Should I just leave, go settle down somewhere, but I have no credits, so leaving now is out of the question, unless I were to steal it, it would be simple, especially with my new powers'_ she considered, _'No, I just went through hell to prove that I was framed, I don't want to give anyone an excuse to hunt me'_ She countered, she decided it would be best to wait and try and earn enough credits for a passage off world, but for that she would need a job, _"perhaps I could give bounty hunting a go"_ she considered, _'I mean it pays well enough and I could easily find something that I can do.'_ Deciding that bounty hunting was her best bet, she then realised that she knew next to nothing about bounty hunting and how to find bounties to bring in.

As she was trying to figure out what to do, she felt a familiar presence through the force, before it disappeared, thinking quickly she activated the second power, and immediately the world was bathed in a blue colour, similar to what the void looked like, _'maybe I should call it void gaze, that makes sense, as I am using the power of the void to see things that the naked eye would miss'_ she decided, looking around to see if anyone was near, when she saw something, the image of a person, except instead of seeing any details of the person, all she could see was the person and where they were, any details covered by the yellow that covered them.

Deciding to be a bit brave, she called out 'I know you're there so just come out so I can see you'

After she had said this she saw them move out into the open, she then deactivated void gaze so she could get a good view of whoever it was and saw it was her former enemy, Asajj Ventress.

' _Just my luck'_ she thought, annoyed that the first person she met was someone who has attempted to kill her on multiple occasions.

"What do you want Ventress" She called out.

"Me, I was just wandering around when I stumbled upon you, shouldn't you be back in your Jedi temple with your precious master." Ventress replied icily.

"If you must know, I left the order" Ahsoka shot back.

"If that's the case then you won't be able to get me a clean slate, will you." She said

"But, I will let you pay back your debt, by retrieving my lightsabers from the Jedi temple" She added.

Thinking about what Ventress had said, _'I should get them back for her, it is only fair and getting into the temple should be easy enough, especially with my new powers'_ Ahsoka thought.

So turning to look the former assassin in the eye, she said "alright Ventress, you have a deal, but I need something from you, it's not even very big, just a small bit of information."

"What kind of information?" She asked curiously.

"I need a way of Coruscant, but I don't have any money, so I was thinking about giving bounty hunting a try, but I don't know how a bounty hunter operates" Ahsoka replied.

"Okay, but I'm only going to help you after you get my lightsabers, when you have them meet me back here" Ventress answered turning and walking away.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Entrance to the Jedi temple.**

After reaching the Jedi temple, Ahsoka searched for a way inside, but had a dead end, until she remembered the time when Cad Bane infiltrated the temple via the ventilation, so heading up to the entrance to the vents she used the force to deactivate the security system and entered the vents.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Jedi temple vents**

After navigating the vents for a short while she started to feel a dull ache on her left hand, the hand that the strange mark had been branded on, lifting up her hand she noticed that the mark was gently pulsing in a rhythm not to different to a human heart, as if reacting to something nearby. Deciding to test that theory, she lifted her hand and turned around. As she turned the throbbing got less and less and when she had turned back to the way she was originally, the mark resumed the rhythm that it was beating at before. Deciding that it was that way she followed it, only changing direction when the mark beat slower, as she moved she noticed the mark was beating faster and faster, _'I must be getting close'_ she thought to herself, and as she past the next turn, the mark started beating erratically. Realizing that she was really close she decided to start looking around.

After a while she was beginning to lose hope, when she heard a soft noise that wasn't the vents so moving towards where she heard the noise she saw a white chunk of a material that has been carved into a shape and also bore a mark, the same mark as the one on her hand, and a strange three point star shaped object.

Picking it up, the first thing she noticed, was that it felt warm in her hand, not burning hot, but a gentle and pleasant heat. As she held it in her hand, she noticed both the mark on her hand and the strange object, glow brightly, so brightly that she had to avert her eyes.

When the light had subsided, she realized that the object was gone, looking around, she wondered where it had gone, when she was hit with a wave of knowledge, similar to when she first received her mark, only this time it was about slowing time instead of what it had been before.

As she was thinking about what had happened, she felt a familiar presence behind her, spinning around on the spot she saw the same man who had given her the mark, The Outsider.

" **I see you have found a rune, Ahsoka"** He said, in his usual echoing voice.

"And what, exactly is a rune" she asked curiously.

" **Items carved by a long dead civilization from the bones of whales, bearing my mark."** He answered.

" **With it one who bears my mark can use them to unlock new powers and abilities"** He said continuing on immediately.

"If you know what that is can you tell me what this is?" Ahsoka said, holding up the strange star shaped object that was made from the same material, whale bone if she remembered correctly, as the rune.

" **That my friend, is a bone charm, an item that is often kept as a lucky charm but can grant small bonuses to those who bear my mark, this one appears to be a void channel bone charm, this grants your powers a longer duration and an increased effectiveness"** He answered, explaining what it was and what it did, before he disappeared.

After The Outsider had left, Ahsoka studied the charm in her hand, before attaching it to her belt, and walked away, continuing the mission she had come to complete.

 **AN.**

 **GruffMage:** Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed.

 **Ahsoka:** I'm happy that I already have a new power, and a good one at that, along with something to enhance it, imagine all the things I could do *Looks at GruffMage, an evil glint in her eyes*.

 **GruffMage:** *Swallows nervously* yes anyway, enough of that, time to get down to the only reason we are actually here, the review notice.

 **Ahsoka:** *Glares at GruffMage* I am not doing it again, unless you want a repeat of last time.

 **GruffMage:** And I wasn't going to ask you, believe it or not I learnt my lesson *Strokes arm, remembering the pain he was in* My bones hurt just thinking about it, and I don't want to have to go through two days of having my bones regrown after they were turned to dust, that skele-grow was horrible and the physiotherapy was just as bad.

 **Ahsoka:** I still don't know how you got hold of that stuff, you don't even write Harry Potter fanfiction, so how did you get it.

 **GruffMage:** I'm the Author, I can do anything as long as it is in my story, I could even have you turn to the dark side again.

 **Ahsoka:** *Gasping in horror* you wouldn't dare, wait what do mean again.

 **GruffMage:** We're getting off track so I'll just do the notice now. " **Please review, I appreciate any and all constructive criticism but as usual, no flames, and remember, reviews give me remind me to write and remind me that there are people who enjoy my work."** Anyway with that done.

 **Ahsoka:** Wait what do you mean again?

 **GruffMage:** Bye everyone! *flees the room in panic*.

 **Ahsoka:** Get back here, tell me what you meant *Chases after him*


	3. Chapter 3 - Into the Temple

**Disclaimer: GruffMage7653 does not own Dishonored or Star Wars.**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Alien languages"_

" **The outsider speaking"**

"Normal speech"

 **Chapter 3 – Into the temple.**

 **Jedi temple – Ventilation**

Her head reeling slightly after her latest encounter with The Outsider and the discovery that there were more powers that she could unlock, she continued through the vents, when she was struck with the realisation that the Jedi may be searching for her, especially her former master and knowing him, he was probably on a constant lookout for her presence in the force and quickly masked her force signature and continued towards her destination.

 **Jedi temple - Anakin's POV**

The best word to describe Anakin Skywalker right now, was agitated, this could be seen in both is posture, as he kept pacing up and down the length of his quarters, or as much as he could, seeing as most of the floor was taken up by spare parts and other pieces of junk.

The reason for his current mood was that his former Padawan had disappeared into thin air, (how she had done it had left most of the Jedi who were present bewildered and confused), after she had yelled at the council, who had been arrogant enough to demand answers from her as if she were just some random Jedi.

As he continued to pace up and down, he didn't notice his former master and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi enter.

"You know, if you continue to do that you might end up making a hole in the middle of the room." He commented, making his presence known.

"What is it Obi-Wan." He asked tiredly, not really in the mood for his friend's dry sense of humour.

"I was coming to check on you, you haven't really spoken to anyone after what has happened recently, and I don't think it is a good idea for you to wallow in self-pity, not when there are more important things to do, like finding out where Ahsoka went." Obi-Wan responded.

"And why do we need to do that?" Anakin asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Because what she did in the council chambers, no one has ever seen anything like it and the council want to know what it was." Obi-Wan answered.

"And why should she tell them anything, last time I checked, she left the order, which means that she is no longer under the councils jurisdiction." He said, his anger rising at how arrogant the council was acting.

"I know Anakin, but I am more worried about her right now, you know that she has a lot of enemies that are likely to take advantage of the fact that she left the order and try and harm her, and you saw what happened during the meeting, she was quickly losing control of her emotions, if she isn't careful she runs the risk of falling to the dark side." The elder man replied, trying to calm his young friend down.

"I guess you have a point" Anakin said, finally calming down. "But who has been assigned to look for her?" He then asked, curious.

"That was part of the reason I came to get you, we both have been assigned to find her and the sooner we start, the better." Obi-Wan answered.

"Alright, just let me get ready." He said, getting everything he needed for this mission.

 **Jedi temple ventilation- Ahsoka POV.**

"Well this is just great." She said out loud, annoyance evident in her tone of voice. After wandering through the vents for a while, she had finally found the entrance to the lower levels of the vents, only problem is, they were blocked by huge fans.

"How am I going to get past this?" She asked herself, "I can't use the force, the vents are too heavy for me to stop all of them and I don't want to use blink as I haven't tested the limits and I don't want to risk doing what I did yesterday, for all I know it was a fluke and only happened because I wanted to get out of there fast." She debated with herself on what she could do, and then how it would work, after a while she nearly gave up, when she remembered what had happened earlier. "Why didn't I think of that before!" she cried out, remembering that she had unlocked the power to slow down time.

As she focused on the power she had unlocked, she willed time to stop, and she felt everything change around her and looking down she saw that the vents had slowed down, enough for her to be able to pass through looking at the hand where the mark was still glowing, she noticed that it seemed as if the mark was glowing less, the light disappearing in a sort of circle shape, like a timer, realizing this, she began to move through the vents before the glow disappeared altogether.

Finally she made it past all the fans, and not a moment too soon, as immediately after she had gotten past the fans the mark stopped glowing completely and time resumed at a normal pace.

After walking for a while she came across a laser grid with a door behind.

"This must be where Bane entered the holocron vault from" She mused. "Which means that I could enter the temple through the holocron vault and then continue to where all the old lightsabers are stored!" She cried out, pleased that she had found a way into the temple. "But, there are likely to be alarms in place especially after last time, so I need to be extra careful."

So, after deciding to enter through the holocron vault, she moved towards, the grid and looked for the control panel or something that would deactivate it.

After a bit of searching she found a small console that looked like a control panel, so raising her hand, she reached out using the force and used it to disable the defence grid, leaving her with only one obstacle to deal with, a large metal door, but, like she had with the control panel, she used the force to open the door, and entered the holocron vault.

 **AN.**

 **GruffMage:** Ah, another chapter done, sorry for the lack of anything interesting, but I really was lacking in information about the temple so I had to re-watch, the holocron heist to get even a minor understanding of the layout.

 **Ahsoka:** That still doesn't explain why it took so long to update.

 **GruffMage:** It kind of does, because of my lack of information I was forced to re-watch previous episodes of The Clone Wars, so that I didn't make a mistake on the layout of the vents. Also I kind of got distracted by real life, and had to deal with some other stuff, so I didn't have time to write.

 **Ahsoka:** Still we did do some enjoyable things, like going to the cinema.

 **GruffMage:** Indeed, but onto business, I would like to ask, that if anyone reading this is a good artist and would like to make a cover art for this story, I would greatly appreciate it as I would like something unique for this story but my own art skills are abysmal *looks down in shame* so if you do choose to do it, Just PM me when it is done and we can figure out a way for you to send it to me, Although it might be easiest to upload it to somewhere like Deviantart and send me the link.

So to whomever decides to do this I thank you in advance.

Also someone needs to do the review notice, and don't think that you can get out of it by threatening me with bodily harm *Looks at Ahsoka accusingly* I have leverage that will make you do it.

 **Ahsoka:** Your, blackmailing me? Why? I thought we were friends. *stares at GruffMage, a hurt look in her eyes*

 **GruffMage:** We are, I just need to give you a reason to not destroy every bone in my body, besides, you wanted to know the answer to the question you had last time, did you not?

 **Ahsoka:** You make a good point, I guess it won't hurt. **"Please review with constructive criticism, as it will help GruffMage improve his writing and tell him that people are enjoying his story"** Done, now, tell me what you meant last time.

 **GruffMage:** Okay, a deal is a deal, *leans next to Ahsoka and whispers the answer to her *****

 **Ahsoka:** *Gasps and looks at GruffMage with wide eyes* No you're lying, it's not true, it can't be true. *Her eyes filled with pain and hurt and tears threatening to spill, she flees the room* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

 **GruffMage:** *With a sadness evident in his posture (He wears a grey Mask and a black cloak with red highlights)* This was why I didn't want to tell her, I should probably go find her before anything happens, bye everyone, I'll see you all next time, hopefully Ahsoka will be okay. *Dissolves into the shadows, leaving the room empty*


	4. Chapter 4 - The Black Vault

**Disclaimer: GruffMage7653 does not own Dishonored or Star Wars .**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Alien languages"_

" **The outsider speaking"**

"Normal speech"

 **Chapter 4 – The Black Vault.**

 **Jedi temple – Archives**

As she entered the holocron vault, Ahsoka was amazed by the sheer size of the place and the number of Holocrons it contained.

' _This is amazing'_ she thought, amazed by what she was seeing, _'these Holocrons must contain centuries of collective knowledge that has been amassed by the Jedi.'_

After a minute or so she remembered that she had a job to do, and so she left the vault and Jedi Archives and proceeded through the halls of the temple, in search of the lightsaber storeroom and her objective.

 **OoOoOo**

 **The Jedi Temple**

After she had more than a few close calls with some Jedi sentinels who were wondering halls, Ahsoka decided that it would be safer to continue in the vents _'This is starting to get ridiculous, I mean this is the second time today that I have had to climb through the vents, although they really need better security in place here, the most they have is the ray shields in all the vents leading to the Masters quarters, and they only installed that because a group of younglings that I may or may not have been part of, that decided to prank Master Windu by booby trapping his quarters so that when he entered, he would be covered in pink paint.'_ She thought, nearly laughing out loud when she remembered seeing Windu covered in paint, looking even less amused than usual. _'Oh well, less trouble for me I guess.'_

 **OoOoOo**

 **Jedi Temple – Yoda's meditation chambers – Yoda's point of view.**

As he sat meditating, Master Yoda was thinking about the past few days, he was ashamed at how the council and he was no exception, had acted during the trial, ' _the Jedi were meant to stand up for and protect their own, and if one had fallen down a dark path, then they would deal with it themselves, not expel them and hand them to the senate just so they could maintain relations with the senate. The Jedi were meant to be peacekeepers who worked with the republic to maintain peace, not generals who would expel a Padawan who had served the order faithfully at the senate's word. How far we have fallen,'_ the wizened old masterthought, when a sardonic smile passed over his lips.

' _Although it seems that_ _young Offee proved her point after all, despite being caught she still showed what the order and the republic is becoming,'_ As these thoughts were running through his head, he noticed a presence in the force, and disappeared almost immediately after it appeared, but that didn't stop the diminutive master from sensing who it was.

' _I wonder what it is that brings you here, Ahsoka'_

 **OoOoOo**

 **Jedi Temple – Vents – Ahsoka's point of view.**

After travelling through the vents for a while, she had finally reached the lightsaber storeroom, where the Jedi order kept unused lightsabers and spare parts, if Ventress' sabers were going to be anywhere, they would be here.

After she had left the vents she made her way towards the door to the storeroom and entered, and was greeted with shelves upon shelves filled with lightsabers and spare parts. "Well, this could take me a while" she muttered to herself as she began to search for the lightsabers that she was after.

After nearly 5 minutes of searching, Ahsoka was ready to give up, until she remembered something that she was told when she was on her gathering.

' _This isn't just some tool, it is a part of you it shares a connection with you, and will emanate an energy that reflects what it was used for.'_

"If I use the force I could possibly sense Ventress' lightsabers, after all they are going to stand out among all these Jedi lightsabers" She mused, so reaching out with the force, she began searching for anything that seemed different to everything else, but her searching was fruitless and she was about to give up, when she noticed something strange, the wall on the left-hand side of the room felt as if there was nothing behind it, and she didn't mean no other room, just, nothing, as if nothing existed there.

She found this to be suspicious and went to investigate, after studying the wall for a moment, she grabbed one of the many lightsabers from the shelves and attempted to cut through the wall, but as soon as the blade came into contact with the wall, it deactivated.

"What? Why did the saber deactivate as soon as it came into contact with the wall?" She asked, her eyes wide with shock, "Wait, deactivate when in contact with the wall, don't tell me it's made out of cortosis, but why would the Jedi make a single wall in an unimportant room out of one of the rarest materials in the galaxy?"

"But if they went to all this effort to hide something, then it must be something they don't want anyone to get a hold of, including the lightsabers of a former Sith apprentice, but how to get in, cortosis is resistant to lightsabers but will shatter if hit hard enough" She said to herself, listing off the properties of the rare metal.

"But how will I be able to break it, because I don't think hitting it repeatedly will do much, and it is sure to get me caught, so it would need to be quick. A well place explosive could do the trick, but where am I supposed to get something like that in a storeroom filled with lightsabers," She muttered, trying to figure out what to do, when her eyes widened with a sudden realisation, "Filled with lightsabers, if I invert the emitter matrix, then the energy that is generated by the lightsaber will go outwards, creating an explosion similar to a military grade thermal detonator."

With that done she walked up to the wall and activated her bend time power, and activated the saber, and then blinked to the other side of the room and disabled her power, and as soon as she did this, a tremendous explosion occurred, deafening the young Togruta and causing the cortosis wall to buckle and then collapse.

 **OoOoOo**

Unknown to Ahsoka however, this blast had activated an alarm in the quarters of every Jedi master on the council and alerted the temple guard who began to move faster when they heard what caused the alarm, someone was breaking into the black vault.

 **OoOoOo**

As soon as she entered she entered the room, Ahsoka was hit with a wave of dark energy that nearly had her on the ground, but steeling herself she stood up and proceeded into the vault. As she proceeded through the room, she was constantly attacked by whispers of power and glory that were attempting to sway her into picking it up and succumbing to the darkness, but she resisted remembering her objective here and after looking around briefly she noticed the trademark curved hilts of Asajj Ventress' lightsabers and picked them up, and was going to leave, when she heard whispers, louder than the others and felt comforting, like the whispers of a parent to an upset child and without realising it, she had begun to move towards the source of the whispers, and not long later she had found the source.

It was an old mask which looked not too dissimilar to a human skull in appearance, she could hear the whispers coming from the mask, they felt so warm and familiar, as if they belonged to someone who cared for her, and as she went to pick it up, she stopped _'If the Jedi tried so hard to seal this place, then I should probably leave it be, it could be dangerous'_ She thought, doubt filling her about what she was doing.

' _And what do they know, hmm?'_ A voice that was not hers asked. ' _Would you trust their judgement after what they did, how they left you to rot at the hands of the republic, how they did not trust one of their own.'_ The voice continued _'Are the Jedi the best judges of what is dangerous and what is not,'_

' _No, but I don't know who this belonged to, it could have belonged to a sith lord and is drenched in the dark side, I could be turned to the dark side myself?'_ Ahsoka asked, not knowing whether to listen to the voice or not.

' _And would that truly be a bad thing, the force is like a credit chip, it has to sides, the light, and the dark, both are two sides of the same thing,'_ The voice whispered, seductively.

' _But the sith are evil, they hurt and kill people and they don't care about anyone but themselves'_ Ahsoka said, worry filling her thoughts.

' _A blaster kills people, does that make it evil?'_

' _Well, no'_

' _A lightsaber kills, is it evil?'_

' _No because the person who is using it is the one who's is killing'_ Ahsoka replied, confused.

' _Then what makes the dark side evil? Just because there are techniques that are designed to cause harm that does not make it evil, you can just as easily kill someone with telekinesis, as you can with lightning, it is all about how you use it,'_ The voice finished its little speech, as if it had performed it a dozen times before. _'The Dark side only corrupts those who give into their emotions and let them control them, that is what the Jedi fear, and they fear this because they don't understand it, so they lock them away and teach younglings that emotion is a bad thing and that the dark side is evil, do you understand, young one.'_ The voice finished, almost sounding caring at the end.

' _I do'_ Ahsoka said. And without a second thought, she placed the mask on her face.

 **AN**

 **GruffMage:** Well that chapter is done, time for the authors note, sadly Ahsoka is still depressed, despite the amount of time since I told her, So I needed a stand in co-host, so please welcome the mysterious Voice.

 **Voice:** Hello everyone. If you haven't already figured it out, I am the mysterious voice that Ahsoka was hearing in this chapter and that it wasn't her inner thoughts.

 **GruffMage:** Yeah, this will be playing a part in later chapters, and just so we are aware, the mask was not Corvo's, if you want an idea on what it looks like, then go onto google and type in Star wars Lord Kallig, that is similar to what the mask looks like.

 **Voice:** I am also related to this mask but we can't tell, cos spoilers.

 **GruffMage:** I also wanted to tell you how Ahsoka's powers will work, okay. Basically in this story runes will unlock A specific power, at level 1, and another will unlock level 2, Blink works similarly to how it does in the game, except in certain situations where she can teleport anywhere within a certain distance of her location, as long as she can picture it in her mind. Now Voice could you do the review notice please?

 **Voice:** It would be my pleasure. _**"Please review with constructive criticism and what you thought of the chapter as this will help motivate GruffMage into writing more, Flamers shall be fed to the rats."**_

 **GruffMage:** I think that I should keep you around, you are much nicer than Ahsoka is. Also just remember that I would really appreciate it if someone could make some custom cover art for this story, it would be greatly appreciated, if you do then PM me and I will send you my email address so you can email it to me, Thank you in Advance.

 **Voice:** Do you think we should help Ahsoka?

 **GruffMage:** I was getting to that, I think that the best course of action would be to wipe her memories of last time. *Gets up and goes to Ahsoka's room*

 **Voice:** I'd better go help, thanks for reading, see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5 - Out of the Frying Pan

**Disclaimer: GruffMage7653 does not own Dishonored or Star Wars.**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Alien languages"_

" **The outsider speaking / loudspeaker"**

"Normal speech"

 **Chapter 5 – Out of the Frying Pan.**

 **Jedi temple – the Black Vault.**

As she placed the mask on her face, she noticed how it fit comfortably on her face and around her lekku and montrals, as if it had been hand crafted specifically for her, and how she felt almost at ease as if it was something she was familiar and felt safe with.

After getting used to the mask she decided that it was time to go, before the Jedi got, as it is almost certain that they heard the explosion from earlier and were coming to investigate.

So she turned around and ran through the hole she made and out into the corridor she had entered from… And ran right into a group of Jedi sentinels.

"Kriff" She cursed quietly, annoyed that her luck had run out. She knew she wouldn't be able to take them all on, even with her lightsabers, she would most likely have lost, and she hadn't had enough time to practise and get used to the weight of the blade she had found.

"Halt, you are trespassing, get on your knees and place your hands where we can see them" Boomed the lead sentinel, stepping forward with his saberstaff drawn.

Knowing she would only have one chance at this, Ahsoka slowly raised her hands. And immediately activated her bend time power, and instantly the sentinels and everything around her began to move in a sluggish manner, allowing her to use a force enhanced leap to clear the circle of masked Jedi, and began to run down the hallway, hoping to find the archives in order to leave through the way she entered.

She contemplated travelling through the vents again, but decided that since the Jedi knew she was there, they would be paying close attention to the vents, and they would be able to block all the entrances and exits, leaving the hallways as the fastest and probably the best for not getting caught.

 **Jedi temple – Corridor near the archives.**

After running for a while she was beginning to worry _'Why haven't I encountered any guards yet, they should be all over the place?'_ She asked herself mentally, ' _it doesn't matter right now, if they aren't here then that's better for me.'_

And of course, because the universe obviously hated her as soon as she finished that thought, two Jedi knights rounded the corner, and even worse, they noticed her, and immediately drew their lightsabers and got into a battle stance.

"Stop right there, you are intruding here, drop all weapons and surrender!" The first knight, a tall male human.

"We do not wish to fight you but we will if we must." The second one, a petite nautolan, added moving to stand by the first.

Drawing her short sword and releasing the blade. "I will not back down, I came here to complete a mission, I will not fail, no matter who stands in my way!" Was Ahsoka's only response, and as she said this she noticed that her voice had a slight robotic edge to it, hiding her true voice from everyone.

"Then this is where your escape ends, I am sorry that it has come to this." The Nautolan knight said solemnly, preparing to attack.

Not letting the two knights get the upper hand, Ahsoka used blink to quickly traverse the distance, and swung her weapon at humans legs, and because he was still shocked by the speed at which she had moved, he was unprepared for the savage strike that was coming towards him and was only just able to block the blade, but his defence was sloppy and Ahsoka's strike broke right through his weak guard, biting deeply into his upper right thigh. "ARGH" he screamed loudly as his leg muscle was cut, forcing him onto one leg, his leg giving out beneath him.

With the big guy out of commission she was left with only the small female, who had by then recovered from her shock and was preparing to strike out at Ahsoka, only to find that her sword hand was gone, removed mid strike by Ahsoka's sword, moving faster than she could thanks to Ahsoka's bend time ability.

Staring at the stump that was all that remained of her hand, she began to stutter, "WH-who are you, Wh-wha-what are you!" she choked out before being knocked out by a strike to her head, and as the darkness seeped into her vision, she saw only the cold, ruthless visage of her opponents mask, before she succumbed to the darkness.

As she watched the knight pass out, Ahsoka saw how much her unconscious opponent was bleeding, and not wanting her to bleed out, she picked up one of the fallen lightsabers and made a careful slash at the girls wrist, cauterizing the wound and halting the bleeding.

With that done she continued on her way to the archives, eventually finding the entrance to the large room and quickly entered, and noticed that it was completely empty, and most of the Jedi would never think to look here, thinking that she would be heading for a major exit, not the library which, when she thought she realised that it would be awhile before anyone looked here.

 _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick look around and try and gather as much information on the force and lightsaber combat as I can.'_ She thought.

 **OoOoOoO**

As she hurried around the archives, her first stop was to copy data from the Stacks in the First hall, where information on force philosophy and techniques. But the most valuable information here came from the journals of other Jedi who have either created new techniques, altered and improved already known ones and their own experiences.

While she was searching she came across the journals of a Jedi knight by the name of Quinlan Voss, a Jedi who had gone undercover as a dark acolyte working for Count Dooku before returning to the Jedi order, and had written extensively recorded and made studies on the Dark side, which Ahsoka shamelessly copied, telling herself that it might be useful to know about the dark side in case she was ever in a tight spot. There were also notes and detailed information made by Mace Windu and someone named Sora Bulq on the development of Form VII, Vaapaad, which incorporated aspects of the light and dark side, which might be useful as it could allow her to pinpoint a few weaknesses in the style that, if she was lucky, could be exploited if she was ever forced to come to blows with Mace Windu or this Sora Bulq person, which she hoped would never happen, as Mace Windu is a fearsome warrior and a great swordsman, one far above her own skill level. It would also allow her to input aspects into her own style if she felt she could.

However she was unaware that the council had deemed the information in those journals too dangerous for some people and had an alarm that would activate and signal all members of the council in the temple if someone without proper clearance made use of them, of course Ahsoka didn't know this, and as she placed the data pads back, storing her copied data in one of the pouches on her belt and moved on to her final objective, hoping to finish quickly and leave.

 **OoOoOoO**

The Great Holocron could be best described as large beach ball made out of several large, translucent, gold rimmed pentagons, and was the centrepiece of the Jedi archives library holdings.

It contained vast amounts of information that was accessible to any Force-sensitive being willing to open itself to the holocron, and Jedi trainees were encouraged to explore its contents. Despite its ease of access, consumption of its manifold mysteries was thought to be impossible—even Master Yoda was thought, by Archives Director Jocasta Nu, to still struggle with its depth.

While the Great Holocron was designed to only reveal information that its user was prepared to encounter, inexperienced Padawans accessed the Great Holocron under the watchful eye of the Archives Director who stood ready to step in if the young Jedi was drawn in too far.

As Ahsoka stood before the Great Holocrons pedestal she removed her mask and attached it to her belt and knelt down before the ancient, dodecahedral holocron, and reached out with the force, accessing the Holocron and was actually surprised by the amount of information available to her. The Great Holocron was accessed telepathically and watching all the mental images and listening to many of the recordings, was a bit disorientating at first, but Ahsoka quickly recovered and began to sift through the incredibly large information within the Holocron, but not without some difficulty.

Within the Holocron was a vast wealth of knowledge, including basic and advanced lightsaber forms, Galactic history, Sith history (at least, what little the Jedi actually knew.), philosophy, lightsaber combat and Jedi techniques.

There were even a few discussions on the Dark side of the Force and methods on how to resist its call, those would be useful, if she wanted to experiment with the Dark side of the force.

Information from the Great Holocron could not be copied without a blank holocron, so she began to soaked up as much of the Holocrons info as she could, some of the most interesting subjects she perused included A speech by Saesee Tiin to a group of younglings on telepathy, Plo Koons musings on what seemed to be a light side version of force lightning called Electric Judgement, Yoda on foresight, Mace Windu on Vaapad, Kit Fisto on waterproofing lightsabers, and most surprisingly, Dooku on lightsaber combat, conquering arrogance, and his resignation from the Order.

Now that surprised her, she had no idea that Dooku was once a member of the Jedi council, and the former Jedi had only grown more powerful with his use of the Dark side, it now made sense why the Jedi had never caught him, let alone find him. And from what her former master had told her about his encounters with the Count, it seemed that the Former Jedi was playing with them for the entirety of the encounter. Based on what she knew of the man, Dooku – with his ever calm and complacent demeanour – sounded very appeasing to her and was something hoped to one day achieve , a force sensitive who wielded the force with the ferocity and power of a hurricane, while remaining the calm and collected embodiment of the eye of the storm.

 **OoOoOoO**

As she continued her examination of the Great Holocron, when suddenly, a warning flared through the force causing her to jerk out of the trance like state she had been in while examining the Holocron. As she got up and struggled to regain her bearings from her unexpected expulsion from her meditative state, she stood, and her legs wobbling as she shook herself free from the dizzying state she had been in, and turned to see a site that would make her day a lot worse.

Standing between her and the exit were Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon (She felt a small pang of guilt when she saw she would be forced to fight the closest thing to a father she had), Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar and Mace Windu, the last to had their lightsabers drawn and were pointing them at her.

' _Well kriff, as if my day couldn't get any worse and I'm not wearing my mask, which means they know who I am, not that it would matter, they would probably sense who I am anyway especially at this range.'_ She thought, frustrated.

Windu's tone was cold and stern- but also seemed a bit mocking, (if that was even possible for him). "Ahsoka Tano, would you care to _enlighten_ us as to what a _former_ Jedi, like you is doing in a _Jedi_ only library?" At this Obi-Wan gave a disapproving look at the elder Jedi's confrontational tone.

"Not that I am complaining, this simply saves us the trouble of having to search the entirety of the planet for you, now lay down any weapons, place your hands on your head and come with us." He commanded.

Ahsoka clenched her teeth, almost growling as her inborn Togruta aggression acting up. "And why, _Windu,_ should I tell you it is not like you would listen to me, as it seems that the Jedi counsel only deigns to listen when it suits them." The venom in her voice shocking her as well as the Jedi around her.

' _Kriff, kriff, kriff, stupid Ahsoka, you can't let your emotions get the better of you.'_ She screamed internally, cursing herself for letting her emotions almost control her. _'I have six members of the Jedi council against me, that's half of the council here right now, I would have a hard time fighting just one of them, let alone six, my only chance is to distract them and escape in the confusion._

Obi-Wan stepped forward, "Ahsoka, it would be best if you surrender, you can't hope to challenge all of us at once, its suicide, and we only want to ask you a few questions, once it is over you can go." He pleaded, obviously not wanting to fight an old ally.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I may not want to fight those I considered allies, but Baldy here doesn't seem to share your sentiment and I have far too much to live for and there are things that I wish to see, none of which I can do while trapped in a cell, so no, Master Kenobi, I will not be acquiescing to your request." She said nonchalantly, quietly amassing a large quantity of force energy into her palms.

Agen Kolar growled, gripping his 'saber tighter than before obviously offended by her carefree attitude "This was not a request, you will be coming with us, even if we must use force."

"Then I guess you should be ready to use force because I will not be going quietly" Ahsoka murmured, her voice cold and void of the emotion that he had been previously displaying, as she began to pour power into her mark, preparing to use bend time

Noticing the energy that was pulsing out from the young Togruta, the surrounding Jedi, either drew their lightsabers, or the ones that already had, prepared for Ahsoka's attack. Sadly they were not ready when Ahsoka suddenly leaped towards them at what appeared to be incredibly high speeds, but was in fact her bend time spell slowing everything around her to half their normal speed, and moved away from where she was going to land, but unknown to them they were not her intended target.

What she had been trying to do was get in-between all of them and when she hit the ground she let of a massive force wave, cracking the floor where she impacted and blasting Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto and Obi-Wan into the stacks behind them, however Agen Kolar and Plo Koon had managed to create a weak shield before the force wave hit so they were only knocked off their feet, leaving them disorientated but they would no doubt be back on their feet soon.

Of course her luck didn't hold as that thrice-damned Mace Windu, had managed to shield himself from the attack. This of course was a terrible thing for Ahsoka as she had been hoping to take all of them out in one blow or at least disorientate them, now she not only had to deal with the Jedi orders second-in-command but she had to get past him quickly as the others were only stunned.

' _Well this is just great, I doubt I would stand a chance against him even if all the other Jedi around will restrict his fighting style, my best bet would be to use blink to perform hit and run attacks on him,'_ She thought, placing her mask on her face once more and drawing her blade, preparing for probably the worst decision of her short life, fighting Mace Windu and five other Jei masters, who were quickly recovering from the blast of force energy.

 **AN.**

 **GruffMage:** I am so sorry it took nearly four months to get this chapter out, I've have been having lots of bad luck, first, I had my first experience with the terrible demon known as, Writers block, that combined with school was making writing a complete nightmare.

 **Ahsoka:** That still doesn't explain why you haven't updated, you recovered from that whole writers block thing back at the end of October, and don't try to lie about that, I know you started this chapter back at the beginning of November.

 **GruffMage:** I make no excuse for that, all I will say is that I had mock exams at school have been causing me a bit of stress. So now that I have explained can we forget this, please?

 **Ahsoka:** Okay, but we will be talking later.

 **GruffMage:** Great, now I wanted to respond to the two reviews I got. So first in response to Girl-of-Action's review, Ahsoka will be a grey force user, I have always liked the idea that dark side is not inherently evil, and that it can be used in balance with the light, so yes Ahsoka will not be a Dark side user or a light side user but will instead learn to use both sides in tandem.

 **Ahsoka:** Also to the guest reviewer, the Jedi order can think what they will about me but they can't do much against me for using the dark side, as there are no laws that ban its use, the Republic only banned the Sith religion and its philosophy. However they can try an arrest me for breaking into the temple, but at least I won't be innocent of the crime this time, and with the war on they won't have time to go after a former Padawan who only stole two lightsabers and a mask, and the data was only copied not stolen, hope that makes sense.

 **GruffMage:** Now that that is done, Ahsoka, do the review notice.

 **Ahsoka:** Why should I?

 **GruffMage:** Because I asked politely. And it's your turn.

 **Ahsoka:** Fine I'll do it. **_"Please review with constructive criticism and what you thought of the chapter as this will help motivate GruffMage into writing more and help him improve his writing, Flamers shall be fed to the rats and ignored."_**

 **Voice:** She seems to be more willing to do the review notice than before, *Turns and glares at GruffMage* what did you do?

 **GruffMage:** *Nervously* It is a side effect of removing those memories last time.

 **Ahsoka:** What are you two talking about? *With a sickly sweet smile and tone while radiating a menacing aura*

 **Both:** *Hugging each other while shaking in fear* N-N-nothing Ahsoka, everything is fine.

 **Ahsoka:** *The aura and smile immediately vanished ***** Okay that's good. Anyway we'll be having our first real fight scene, so we'll see you then.


	6. Chapter 6 - Into the Fire

**Disclaimer: GruffMage7653 does not own Dishonored or Star Wars.**

' _Thoughts'_

" _Alien languages"_

" **The outsider speaking / loudspeaker"**

"Normal speech"

 **Chapter 5 – Into the Fire.**

 **Previously.**

' _Well this is just great, I doubt I would stand a chance against him even if all the other Jedi around will restrict his fighting style, my best bet would be to use blink to perform hit and run attacks on him,'_ She thought, placing her mask on her face once more and drawing her blade, preparing for probably the worst decision of her short life, fighting Mace Windu and five other Jedi masters, who were quickly recovering from the blast of force energy.

 **NOW!**

 **Jedi temple – The Jedi Archives.**

Not giving the elder Jedi a chance to make a move, Ahsoka leapt forward, swinging her sword at her opponents throat, only blink behind him, Windu, completely surprised by this action, was too late to avoid the sharp edge of the Togruta's sword as it dug deeply into his left shoulder.

Hissing in pain, the Korun Jedi was unprepared for heavy force push that came next and was blasted through one of the many shelves that lined the Jedi archives.

Taken completely by surprise at how easily she had managed disable one of the orders best swordsmen, she only just caught the warning that screamed through the force and tried to avoid the incoming attack by jumping to the left but was too slow to completely avoid the strike and was rewarded with a sharp burning pain on her right leg.

Quickly blinking away she cursed herself for not paying attention to the other five Jedi in the room, who were all now on their feet.

' _This is not going well, I need to get out of here before Windu wakes up!'_

"Surrender Tano, you may have taken us by surprise before but it will not happen again"

"Are you sure about that, I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve" With that declaration she cast bend time and blinked towards the nearest Jedi, who just happened to be Agen Kolar, delivering multiple non-fatal cuts and stabs all over him, before blinking away again, just as time returned to normal speed and the Zabrak master collapsed, succumbing to his many wounds.

 **POV change – Obi-wan's POV.**

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, currently Obi-Wan was staring in disbelief as the girl who had been on the run barely even a day ago, took down two Jedi Masters and only suffered a single injury.

If this was under different circumstances he would have been proud at how far Anakin's former apprentice had come since he had met her on Christophsis but sadly these were not those circumstances and right now he had to take her down, although he was a little wary after seeing what she had done to Master Kolar, but he could see that she was tiring.

' _Apparently, whatever strange powers she has gained, while powerful, seem to be taking a heavy toll on her physically, but that won't be the case if she escapes, she is already strong enough, who knows what she could do if she was given time to train and hone these abilities.'_

That was a terrifying thought, and with that he steeled himself for what he must do.

' _Former comrade or not, she must be taken down.'_ He thought with a grim face, settling into his preferred soresu stance.

 **POV change – Ahsoka's POV.**

As soon as she had blinked backed to her original position in the room, she had to stop herself from nearly collapsing.

' _Wha-what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden?'_ She asked herself, when she realised what was responsible for her current fatigue.

' _The mark! It has to be, it's the only thing that makes sense, and it makes sense something this powerful has a major drawback. But I don't think I will be able to keep doing this, if I try will probably just pass out and wouldn't that be embarrassing, I break into the most secure part of the temple, take down tow Jedi masters and am defeated by fatigue. NO! I refuse to be defeated by something as pathetic as this!'_ her face creased into a snarl as her anger rose, revitalising her and filling her with energy.

' _Good child, use your anger, let it empower you and use it to crush your foes.'_ That same mysterious voice purred.

And so she did, drawing on her anger and fury, she rose to her feet, the fatigue from before all but gone, in fact she felt better than okay, she felt stronger and faster than she ever had.

' _Woah, this feels amazing, I feel like I could take on Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi at the same time.'_ She thought, so distracted by the overwhelming power now coursing through her veins, that she didn't notice that odd prickling sensation in her eyes.

And filled with this newfound determination, Ahsoka switched her sword to her off-hand and drew one of the curved lightsabers from her belt and settled into an ataru stance and charged at the remaining four Jedi masters leaping over Kit Fisto and attacking him with a flurry of strikes, taking advantage of his use of Sii-Cho and its weakness in one on one combat, until she was forced back by Shaak Ti unable to find a gap in the elder Togruta's strikes to deliver one of her, when she felt a burning sensation in her side, and realising that while she was preoccupied with her current opponents she had forgotten about the other two conscious Masters in the room, with a powerful force push at Shaak and Kit, she spun around just in time to block a strike from Plo Koon before kicking out against his knee and with a sickening crunch and a loud scream of pain from the Kel Dor, he was forced to the ground, his leg most likely broken.

Now with three out of the original six remaining, she felt that she might have a chance at winning this, until she felt a scream in the force and tried to dodge the incoming blow only to feel the familiar sensation of a lightsaber cutting into her flesh, this time on her lower abdomen.

Distracted by the pain she was in, Ahsoka was unprepared for the blast of force power that knocked her off of her feet and into one of the tables that was still intact, and promptly shattered.

Disorientated by the blow and the pain from all of her injuries, she struggled to look up as the blurred form of one of the Jedi, most likely Kit Fisto judging by the green light next to him.

In a desperate attempt she slammed her eyes shut and channelled as much energy into her hands as possible and released it at her opponent, hoping to hit him with a force push to try and stagger him, but was instead met with sound of his agonising screams, and when she opened her eyes, she saw why.

The aquatic Jedi's body was currently coursing with electricity, she then noticed that the lightning was coming from her hands, and with an appalled cry she stopped, watching as he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

She then looked up and saw Obi-Wan and Shaak staring at her in shock, surprised that she had used the dark side against them.

"I-I didn't me-mean to, it was an accident, I swear!" She stuttered, terrified at what she had done, before blinking away before they could stop her, her terror allowing her to blink straight into the vents she had entered from, where she collapsed and began sobbing uncontrollably, horrified at what she had done.

 **POV change – Obi-Wan's POV.**

Obi-Wan was not an easy man to shock, especially after his little trip to Mortis, but what he had just witnessed was not something that was considered normal, even by his standards, he had after all, just seen four Jedi Masters systematically incapacitated, by someone, who not even a day ago, had been on the run.

He was brought of his inner thoughts when he heard Shaak Ti calling his name.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, still not fully focused on what was going on around him.

"We need to get everyone to the med-bay, especially Master Fisto, who knows what that lightning has done to him." She responded, the usually stoic togruta's face marred with concern.

At that moment, several sentinels filed into the room, led by Master Cin Drallig and Anakin Skywalker, their lightsabers ignited and ready for combat.

Anakin was the first to speak. "What happened here Obi-Wan, this place looks like a mess."

"Well, it seems that the intruder was planning to escape through the vents in the holocron vault but we managed to intercept them before they could leave, but we severely underestimated their skill and, well you can see the results, now help us get everyone to the Halls of Healing."

Anakin just nodded before walking away to assist the sentinels in digging Master Windu out of the rubble, planning on interrogating his former master later.

Obi-Wan just watched him walk away before turning to his fellow council member and asking, "What do you suppose we tell him about this?"

Before she could respond, however,

"Tell him nothing for now, suffered much he has, telling him this, destroy him it might." The voice of Master Yoda told them.

"Nothing, but wouldn't it be best not to keep secrets from him, you know how he reacted when he thought I was dead, and discovered he had been lied to, keeping this from him could prove to be just as disastrous, if not more so and should he discover from someone else, who knows what could happen." Obi-Wan responded, openly voicing his disagreement to the wizened Masters plan.

"Perhaps, but do to tell Skywalker, that A months leave, he has, to gather his thoughts, and calm himself, and the search for young Tano, calling it off, I am.

"But why, she has been witnessed using unknown powers, that was the reason that she was being searched for in the first place, add in that she has broken into the dark vault and used the dark side, I am sure that warrants her arrest." Shaak Ti cried, her displeasure with the entire fiasco showing in her voice.

"Wronged her greatly we have, deserves her privacy, she does, besides, can tell, I can that you never agreed with hunting her in the first place, did you, you still don't. Now dismissed you are, get some rest, you have earned it." He said, turning to leave the room.

Obi-Wan and Shaak shared a look before they both left as well.

 **POV change – Ahsoka POV. Three hours later.**

After she had finished her crying she stood up and left the vents and caught a taxi down to where she was meeting Ventress.

She didn't even need to wait long before the dathomirian bounty hunter showed up.

"So do you have my Lightsabers?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have them." Ahsoka replied, pulling the two sabers from her belt and tossing them to their owner, "I had to borrow one, hope you don't mind."

"It's fine, now tell me what the matter is?" Ventress asked, her voice showing what appeared to be genuine concern.

"I'm fine."

"Well you're obviously not, and I don't need the Force to tell you that." She pressed.

"I told you I am fine, now stop prying" She replied, a hint of anger in her tone as she turned to walk away.

But was stopped by Ventress' hand grabbing her shoulder, "Stop lying, if you were fine, you wouldn't be leaving before I finished my end of the bargain." She continued to press.

Her back still facing the elder warrior, she responded, her anger growing, "Let go of me now." She said in a dark tone.

However Ventress was not deterred and continued to press, "Not until you tell me what is wrong."

But whatever she had been expecting, seeing the young Togruta spin around and use the force to throw her into the wall behind her, but what shocked her most were her eyes, instead of the light blue ones that were once filled with light and joy, she was met with burning amber ones that burned with anger and pain.

After a few seconds like this she was suddenly dropped, and when she had picked herself up, she saw that instead of the brash Jedi Padawan that she had grown to hate, she was met with the sight of a scared child who didn't know what to do.

"Is that what your upset about, your upset because you used the dark side and are scared by how easy it is to use." And in a move that shocked both of them, the former sith assassin pulled the former Jedi into a hug, "it's okay, cry all you need."

When Ahsoka was done crying, she pulled away from the embrace and stood up.

"Are you feeling better?" Ventress asked concerned, receiving a nod from the orange skinned girl, "Good, now if you mention this to anyone, I will hunt you down."

It was this that elicited a small laugh from the younger girl, who then said "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Good, now I believe that we need to get you signed up at the bounty hunters guild, and then maybe give you a few lessons on using the Dark Side without being controlled by it."

And with that, the two most unlikely of allies walked away into the streets of Coruscant.

 **AN.**

 **GruffMage:** Well, I'm glad to be done with this chapter, and if you didn't realise, my story is finally gone from those thieves that stole it in the first place. Hooray.

 **Ahsoka:** That is good news, isn't it.

 **GruffMage:** Yep, and now that we are done talking about it, we can move on to the chapter, Attention readers, if you thought that this chapter was atrocious, then don't be afraid to tell me that, but I want a valid reason on why, if you don't then I will ignore you, and please be honest, I am aware that this is my first time writing a fight scene and I think it could have been a lot better.

 **Ahsoka:** It's alright, like you said this is your first story, so it is your chance to learn new things and improve your writing.

 **GruffMage:** Thank you Ahsoka, that makes me feel much better.

 **Ahsoka:** It's alright, *Looks directly at the audience* If you hurt him I will hurt you.

 **GruffMage:** Who were you talking to?

 **Ahsoka:** No one, here, let me do the review notice, _**"Please review with constructive criticism and what you thought of the chapter as this will help motivate GruffMage into writing more, Flamers shall be fed to the rats."**_

 **GruffMage:** *Narrows his eyes* you are acting suspicious and I will find out why.

 **Ahsoka:** Do you want me to hurt you. *Her eyes start glowing amber*

 **GruffMage:** *Terrified* No, not at all. By the way, despite it being the holidays, I will be revising for my exams in April so my writing time is going to be heavily restricted.

 **Ahsoka:** Good, now goodbye everyone and see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7 - Dark revelations

Disclaimer: GruffMage7653 does not own Dishonored or Star Wars.

' _Thoughts'_

" _Alien languages"_

'Written text'

" **The outsider speaking / Speaker"**

"Normal speech"

 **Chapter 7 – Dark revelations.**

 **Coruscant underworld – Apartment building.**

Ahsoka woke up, light from the street outside shining through the nearby window, shining onto her face making her cover her half open eyes with her arm, taking a moment to gain her bearings before using the Force to turn on the lights.

The dim light illuminated the dusty room that she had called home for the past six months, the small room reminding her of her old quarters in the Jedi temple, both were small and sparsely decorated, only having a small mat that served as a bed.

The memory of her old room caused the young Togruta to sigh, she hated thinking about her old life, it often made her question her resolve, made her almost regret leaving the Jedi, but despite this she knew she could never go back, not after what she had done.

' _Honestly I'm surprised that I haven't encountered any Jedi who are hunting me, or even a single bounty for my capture.'_ She thought to herself, chuckling at the thought of the bounty. _'If there was A bounty I could always hand myself in, and then ask for the reward for my capture, that would be amusing.'_ She thought with sardonic laugh.

Eventually she decided to get up, moving over to the small desk by the wall of her room where she left her sword and mask, A DC-17 type blaster, along with the two bone charms that she had recovered over the past months, these included the void channel one she found in the temple and the new one, which she had dubbed, whirlwind, because of how it increased the speed at which she could swing her sword.

The blaster was not something that she would have used as a Jedi, but being a bounty hunter with only a small sword and some fancy powers, was not easy.

It was times like this that she was grateful for Rex forcing her learn how to use a blaster despite her own disagreements.

Of course her new armament and additional charm were not the only thing that had changed over the past months, instead of her old Jedi outfit, she now wore a dark leather outfit with black plastoid armour covering her abdomen, with a stronger and sturdier layer of leather over her shoulders, adding armour to that area while also not impeding her movement, and a leather sash with four clips going diagonally across her chest.

Her old belt now had a holster for her blaster on the left side and a slot for her sword hilt on the right.

On the front on her belt she had her Togruta sash, and several strips of fabric attached to her waist that flowed out behind her.

Her gloves where made of the same material as her old ones, with a slot on the left wrist for her commlink.

Her boots were made of the same material as her old boots with a small vibroblade attached to her right leg.

Deciding that she had stood around long enough, she grabbed her two bone charms and attached them to the a clip on her sash, placed her blaster in its holster and then picked up her sword, releasing the blade with a soft click and gave it a few quick swings before examining the blade before shutting it and placing it in its holder before grabbing her mask and walking out of the room, locking the door behind her and heading straight to the stairs, and towards the entrance, passing the reception on the way and passed through the doors, heading towards the nearby cantina, on the way she passed by the usual shady being and deathstick addict.

It was considered the usual down here, as her time living here had proven, which was not something she had ever thought she would experience, then again, she never expected to be framed by her best friend, leave the Jedi or be given supernatural powers by some sort of deity.

Of course she hadn't had to get used to this on her own, for some strange reason Ventress had decided to help her out in getting a few credits and a place to stay while also teaching her some of what she knew about the dark side which was helpful.

Once the former Sith assassin had left, Ahsoka began to look into some of the information that she stole from the Jedi, particularly the technique called Electric Judgment, it turned out to be a light side version of Force lightning, which drained the targets strength instead of causing large amounts of pain like its dark side variant and had proven very useful in capturing targets who were wanted alive.

Sadly, not every job had been a nice capture or protection job, some had required her to kill her targets, either because they wouldn't allow themselves to be captured, or the job specifically required the targets death.

She had thought she would be fine, she had killed before, but that had been defence, there was apparently a difference when you were killing them for no other reason than to get paid, it had hurt the first few times, watching the light leaving their eyes, their presence disappearing from the Force, but she had eventually learnt to tune it out.

' _Heh, guess those Jedi lessons on detachment did come in handy.'_ She thought, a mirthless smile gracing her lips.

 **OoOoOo**

Eventually she reached her destination, a dark little cantina, walking in she headed to the bar and ordered a drink, nothing alcoholic of course, she needed to be fully coherent, and alcohol caused some weird issues with her powers.

Let's just say that after that debacle, she was going to watch how much alcohol she drank.

When she got her drink she took a sip while getting out her datapad, checking the list of local bounties in an almost absent minded fashion, taking small sips of her drink, scrolling down the list looking for a well-paying job, when she eventually found a kill or capture contract that seemed to pay well, opening the job description for details, she was surprised at how much they were offering for a simple prison escapee, but when she saw the name of the target and an image of them, she nearly spat out her drink, instead she resigned herself to choking on it.

'Wanted for acts of Terrorism and treason' The upper description said, before continuing, 'Barriss Offee, Former Jedi, recently escaped from the Republic military prison, how she did so is unknown but the target is extremely dangerous and should be approached with cation.' To say Ahsoka was surprised by this was an understatement, she was absolutely furious.

"How incompetent are the guards there that they can't even keep one prisoner in, it's ridiculous." She muttered angrily, drawing a few wary glances from other patrons.

She went to accept the contract when message popped up saying, 'Warning, subject has recently shown signs of mental instability, engage with caution. Do you still wish to accept?' Clicking yes in order to accept, she grabbed her mask, dropped some credits at the bar, and left the building, placing the mask on her face as she went, the masks new Heads up display that she had installed flashed up with details from the bounty.

'Target escaped from prison late last night, believed to be hiding in the underworld, current location unknown, all transport off planet has been prohibited until this fugitive is caught.'

"Well that was useless, guess I am doing this the hard way." She said to herself, reaching out with her senses to try and find her former friends force signature, of course she didn't expect this to work, and was confused when she could sense the familiar presence.

Not looking a gift bantha in the mouth, she began running towards the presence and hopefully her target.

 **OoOoOo**

Eventually she reached the general vicinity of Barriss's location, she activated her void gaze power and began searching the dark alley, when suddenly, she heard small clang of metal, and felt the Force scream out a warning, spinning around she caught a glimpse of a yellow body flying at her, a large piece of metal in their hands, swinging down towards her head.

Reacting on impulse, she grabbed her sword, released the blade and swung in an attempt to stop the incoming weapon, but only managed to deflect it, stumbling from the impact, she deactivated her void gaze so that she could see her attacker and was pleased to see the face of Barriss Offee.

"Hello Barriss, you're looking a little worse for wear, prison not treating you well?" She asked. She wasn't kidding, Barriss looked, for lack of a better word, dreadful, her cheeks were gaunt and her hair hung loose and she looked like she had been lost in a swamp for a week

"Not really Ahsoka, I have been stuck in a room designed to block the Force, given food through a small slot in the door and to top it all off, the clones were less than civil, although that might be because I killed quite a few of their brethren." She replied, giggling at the last part.

"Although I am a little disappointed Ahsoka, hiding behind a mask now, you always used to be so open and forward, now I find you skulking in the under levels, hiding your face from everyone, that doesn't seem like you? Are you afraid of someone recognizing you?" She asked, tilting her head to one side

"You know, I wasn't expecting you to recognize me, what gave it away?"

"Ha-ha." She laughed "Ahsoka that is a really stupid question, Of course I knew it was you, after all, not many Togruta live on Coruscant and besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't recognize my best friend?" The Manic former Jedi asked.

"Shut up!" Ahsoka growled out, "You gave up the right to call me friend when you framed me for bombing the temple."

"Really? You're still sore on that, I did you a favour, if I hadn't bombed the temple then you would still be with the Jedi."

"So?"

"Have you really not figured it out yet?" She asked. "Have you not wondered why the moment the Republic begins to take control of key Separatist worlds, they suddenly strike at key Republic planets, neither side gaining any real ground."

"So, what you're saying is that someone in the republic is feeding key military information to the separatists?"

"That is it exactly, and then someone high up within the Separatists is feeding information to the republic. And who is in charge of the entire Republic military?"

"The Chancellor, and Count Dooku commands the entire Separatist army. Wait, are you saying that Chancellor Palpatine and Count Dooku are giving each other information?" Ahsoka asked, shocked at the realisation.

"Resulting in huge stalemate that does little more than waste resources and leaves more and more Jedi dead and all the while the senate is giving the Chancellor more and more emergency powers, leaving the senate with little to no power." Barriss continued, smirking at her friend's realisation.

"What are you saying? That the Chancellor is working with Count Dooku and this whole war is an elaborate scheme by to take control of the entire galaxy?" She asked sceptically.

"Perhaps, or perhaps they are both merely pawns in a larger scheme, who knows, but it would be fun to see how it all plays out." Barriss replied, giggling maniacally.

"Well, as enlightening as this conversation has been, we appear to have gotten side-tracked from what we came here to do."

"Oh, and what would that be Ahsoka?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"That there is a dead or alive bounty on your head, and I intend to claim it." As she said this she, got into her standard shien stance.

"No! I will not go back there, if I go back he will kill me." Barriss screamed out, her eyes flashing with fear.

This confused the Togrutan bounty hunter, causing her to relax her stance "Wait who will kill you?" she asked but it seemed that the mirialen was done talking, and with an enraged scream, she leapt at Ahsoka, swing the metal pole that she had picked up.

Only to get block by Ahsoka's sword, and knocked back by a heavy force push.

Sadly, despite her somewhat weak appearance, Barriss was still just as skilled as ever and managed to twist in mid-air and landed with her feet against the wall, only to leap back at the Togruta, raining blow after blow at her, each one was either blocked or completely avoided, when suddenly Barriss, unleashed a heavy storm of lightning from her fingers, catching Ahsoka by surprise and causing her to take the full brunt of the assault, screaming in agony as she was blasted back into the wall.

As she tried to get up, Ahsoka saw Barriss walking up to her.

"Sorry Ahsoka, but I can't let you take me back to prison, you may be my friend but my life takes priority." With that she lifted the pipe, prepared to use it to crush the Ahsoka's skull, that is, she would have, if Ahsoka hadn't disappeared before her eyes, surprised she looked around only to get hit by a blast of emerald lightning, that aside from the small pain did nothing other than make her feel weaker and weaker until she could no longer stand and dropped to the ground, exhausted.

Looking up, she saw Ahsoka standing on the nearby balcony, hand coated with the same emerald lightning that had just struck her, but what surprised the fallen Jedi most, was when she disappeared only to reappear in front of her, face still obscured by that same intimidating mask.

"So do you feel like telling me about this person who wants you dead Barriss?" She asked, her voice distorted and warped by the mask she wore.

"You, you really haven't figured it out?" Barriss said tiredly, "I thought you were faster than that, it's the Sith lord that the Jedi are hunting, This whole series of events, the bombing, the murder, your false accusation, it was all part of his plan and I was a mere pawn in a much larger game, and now that I've outlived my usefulness, I am a liability and a threat. I know information about him and his plans and he wants me silenced, before I can tell anyone." She said laughing.

"Well you have already told me that he somehow controlling both sides of the war through Palpatine and Dooku"

Yes I have, I was lucky, The Sith has been manipulating me, influencing my thoughts and actions, I could only break free because the Force binding cell they had me in cut off outside influences as well as internal Force use, allowing me to break free from his control, and then escape and come here to find you and tell you what I could, before He regained control, sadly I underestimated him, and I have far less time than I thought. Even now I can hear his voice in my mind, whispering to me, telling me to kill you, and it's getting louder and harder to ignore, please I beg of you kill me before he makes me kill you." She begged, shocking Ahsoka with how terrified she sounded, before she looked up, eyes burning gold with hatred. "Stupid girl!" She screamed, releasing a large force push at Ahsoka.

Surprised by the action, she was unable to stop her maddened friend and was knocked to the ground, looking up she saw the deranged Mirialen laugh madly, before launching herself at Ahsoka.

Surprised by the speed that Barriss had moved at, Ahsoka acted on instinct, bending time before impaling her sword into Barriss's stomach, stopping her in her tracks with a sickening squelch, her golden eyes fading back to their original blue.

Looking down at the sword in her gut in surprise "Huh, thought that this would hurt more, but I am glad that it was you who did this Ahsoka and not some." She coughed out, blood leaking from her mouth. "Th-there are coordinates on my arm, th-," She was interrupted by more coughs before continuing, "They lead to a hidden facility, I remember being held there, might hold clues." She began coughing again, blood coming out with each cough

"And when you see him, give him hell."

Surprised by the dying mirialen's actions, Ahsoka grabbed her hand and said "I promise that I will find him and I will make him pay." With this the mirialen smiled, and let out a soft breath, closing her eyes, never to open them again.

Taking a moment to mourn her lost friend, Ahsoka grabbed the dead woman and made her way out of the alley, heading towards the surface of the city-world.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Republic Military Prison.**

Reaching the prison gates, Ahsoka nearly collapsed, travelling that distance was usually not so tiring, but when you were carrying a dead body, an easy jog becomes an exhausting trek.

Making her way over to the guard who was on duty.

"I am here to collect the bounty on Barriss Offee" she told him, showing him the dead convict.

"Of course let me just inform my superior." The clone trooper told her.

And so she waited as the trooper called his commanding officer until he came back.

"Alright, here is your reward and I would also like to thank you for taking that criminal down." He told hand her a box filled with credits.

Thanking the trooper, she left heading back to her apartment.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Coruscant underworld – Ahsoka's apartment.**

When she got back to her apartment, Ahsoka just went straight to her bed, lying down, exhausted after the today's revelations, apparently, the whole war was some scheme for the Sith to wipe out the Jedi and the Republic and establish some sort of empire, by controlling both sides of the war.

And worst of all, The Sith held some connection to the Chancellor and the Jedi had no Idea.

"This is just great." She muttered to herself, before getting up and checking her equipment and placing it on her desk before she goes back to her bed and lies down, preparing to go to sleep.

' _At least that last job gave me enough money to hire a ship to get me off world'_ she thought to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

 **AN.**

 **GruffMage:** Another chapter done, I feel that we're starting to get somewhere with this story, and it has been exactly a year since I posted a story, I don't know whether to be ashamed that I only managed to make 7 chapters in an entire year or to be proud of the fact that I made that many and still haven't just given up.

 **Ahsoka:** I think that you should be proud that you have managed to make a story that some people enjoy, Also you look a little different.

 **GruffMage:** Thank you for that Ahsoka, and yes I have changed my appearance for the Author's Note, because I am too lazy to make a description and I try to keep the AN below 1000 words, just look at my profile picture, that is what I look like here.

 **Ahsoka:** Okay, by the way is there anything about the chapter that you want to say?

 **GruffMage:** Yes there is. So yeah, I killed Barriss, and It's not because I hate her or dislike her character, her death was necessary for the progression of the plot, The fact that the events that had transpired were not Barriss's fault and was in fact her being manipulated by Darth Sidious was because I felt that bombing the temple and killing people was very out of character for her, so her being manipulated or controlled by Sidious is my way of making sense of it, it might not be canon but it is what happened in this story. Also, just In case my description wasn't very good, Ahsoka's new outfit is based around the Dark Lord Armour from the Force Unleashed, with a few additions and changes, there are no claws on the fingers, It lacks the same rags that the original had, instead they aren't all torn and are only on the back and are much shorter in length, only ending just below her knees, and I have replaced the metal shoulder plates with a stronger, more flexible leather material along with a more feminine design, why? Because I like the armour design and I wanted to use it in my story, besides, I feel that it suits my version of Ahsoka, who while similar to canon, is a bit a more cynical and less open and I feel that the dark and shadowy design of that armour suits her.

 **Ahsoka:** So are we done here or is there more you want to say?

 **GruffMage:** No I'm done, now there still remains the issue of the Review notice. Ahsoka if you don't mind.

 **Ahsoka:** Why am I doing it again? You haven't done it in ages.

 **GruffMage:** Ahsoka, now isn't the time for an argument or breaking someone's skeleton. Just do it now and I promise that I will do it next time, that or if we get a new character next chapter then I will make them do it?

 **Ahsoka:** Fine! **_"Please review with constructive criticism and what you thought of the chapter as this will help motivate GruffMage into writing more and help him improve his writing, Flamers shall be fed to the rats and ignored."_** By the way, Barriss has been in the story, why can't you bring her here and make her do the review notice?

 **GruffMage:** *Staring at Ahsoka blankly* She's dead. It's rather hard to speak to a dead person isn't it?

 **Ahsoka:** What about Force ghosts, and aren't you essentially a god here, can't you just bring her back for the Author's Note?

 **GruffMage:** Ahsoka, I am not bringing her back from the dead just to do the AN, only characters that are important to the plot and have been in a chapter get to be featured in the Author's Note.

 **Ahsoka:** So what? Barriss isn't an important character in the story?

 **GruffMage:** She is, but her role isn't that of a main character, she is more of a character that I used to advance the plot further to where I need it to go.

 **Ahsoka:** *Looking angry, her eyes changing a burning amber.* Is that it? Are we nothing more than tools for you to use and throw away when you don't need them! *Force pushes GruffMage into the wall and runs out of the room.*

 **GruffMage:** *Getting up off the floor.* Ahsoka wait, that isn't it. *a worried look in his red and purple eyes, he goes to leave the room before turning back* I need to sort this out before something bad happens, See you next time. *Runs out after Ahsoka.*


	8. Chapter 8 - Visions of an Empire

Disclaimer: GruffMage7653 does not own Dishonored or Star Wars.

' _Thoughts'_

" _Alien languages"_

'Written text'

" **The outsider speaking / Speaker"**

"Normal speech"

 **Chapter 8 – Visions of an empire.**

 **Coruscant underworld – Ahsoka's apartment.**

As she lay in her bed, Ahsoka was tossing and turning, peace eluding her as her sleep plagued with horrible nightmares.

 **Ahsoka's dream.**

She felt as though she were falling, images flashing before her eyes, the Jedi temple burning, Knights, Padawans, Masters, not even the younglings were spared as a figure cut through them all, their face obscured by darkness, she saw warships bombarding a planet from orbit, burning all life below and leaving it barren and lifeless.

She saw two beings, both wielding blue lightsabers, battling on a sea of lava, the darkness clouding everything else. She saw a world blasted to pieces, a figure clouded in darkness cackling in amusement as it happened.

She couldn't take it, she wanted it to end, to see anything but the death she saw, and surprisingly, her request was granted, instead of more destruction, she was presented with a vision of a peaceful world with large oceans and continents covered by forests and with many mountain ranges dotting its landscape.

 **Coruscant underworld – Ahsoka's apartment.**

As her dream, no, vision ended Ahsoka shot upright, her breathing heavy as she tried to get her bearings, 'What did I just see' She asked herself. 'Is that what the Sith will do if they aren't stopped? And what was that planet, I didn't recognize it, but the Force showed it to me for a reason, that means that it could be important to stopping Sidious from committing all those atrocities.' She thought to herself 'I need to stop him, this isn't just personal anymore, not with the whole galaxy at stake.'

With this new line of thought, she stood up, grabbed her equipment and headed out of the door, intent on finding a ship to get her off of Coruscant.

 **OoOoOo**

 **Senate building – Office of the Supreme Chancellor.**

Within the his office, the hidden Sith lord Darth Sidious looked out across the expanse of his soon to be empire, but despite his calm outwards appearance, the Sith lord was seething with rage, not only had he been unable to have Skywalkers pathetic Padawan executed, but now, his puppet had escaped his control and nearly revealed everything to that same Padawan.

'It might have been a better outcome at first, possibly worth sacrificing my agent in the temple for, after all, it still formed a wedge between Skywalker and the rest of the Jedi, but it also meant that I wouldn't need to deal with the possibility of Anakin shutting me out.' He thought.

'But now that girl is becoming more of a problem than I thought, now she not only knows that I control both sides of the war, but is also aware that there is a connection between the Sith Lord Sidious and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, even if she is unaware of the true connection.' As he continued his inner monologue, he left his position by the window and returned to his desk where he began to go through some of the paperwork that had piled up.

'I need to have her eliminated, before she can damage any of my plans, although, if what I sensed from Tano when I forced her friend to attack her, she has been dabbling with the dark side, and if her resentment of the Jedi is strong enough, then she could be swayed to fully embrace the darkness, the question is how I would go about doing so.' He contemplated before the buzzer rung with a message from his secretary saying that Master Yoda was requesting a meeting.

Quickly reasserting his façade, Palpatine replied telling her to send him in right away.

Not too long after the door opened and the green troll hobbled in, moving over to the seats in front of his desk and sitting down.

"Master Yoda, what a pleasant surprise" He began politely, "To what to I owe this visit." He inquired curiously.

"Heard, have you, about the breakout from the prison?" The old Jedi Asked.

'Oh I know about that' He thought darkly before saying "It was the terrorist Barriss Offee, I have already had bounties and alerts placed across Coruscant and shut down any outbound ships, she will be found and captured"

"Grateful for your help, I am, Chancellor."

"It was nothing, it is my duty as supreme Chancellor to protect the citizens of the Republic from terrorists like Offee." He replied humbly.

Yoda was about to reply, when he was interrupted by the chancellors holocom ringing, pressing the button, he was greeted with visage Commander Fox, the clone in charge of Security on Coruscant.

"What is it Commander?" The chancellor asked.

"Supreme Chancellor, I wished to inform you that someone came to collect the bounty on the traitor Barriss Offee." He responded stiffly.

"Excellent news commander, make sure that she is locked up safely and securely, we don't need her breaking out again."

"That will not be necessary sir."

"And why is that." He inquired.

"She is dead sir, that bounty hunter that brought her in had killed her."

"Oh, I see, could you identify this hunter?" He asked, feigning curiosity, as he was certain he knew who this hunter was.

"Only that she was a Togruta, she was wearing a mask that covered her face.

"Describe this mask, could you commander." Yoda interjected.

"It apparently had a similar appearance to a human skull, and seemed to be designed to fit a Togruta." The commander replied loyally.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about her appearance." The Chancellor asked.

"Only that she was armed with a DC-17 blaster and had what appeared to be a lightsaber, but we can't be sure. She was also wearing several objects on a belt across her chest, some sort of charm probably, the alarming part however, is that they appeared to be made of bone."

"I see, thank you Commander" the Chancellor replied, ending the call. "Well, that is one problem solved, is there anything else I can do for you master Jedi?"

"No, chancellor, thank you for seeing me." And with that the old Jedi got up and began hobbling away and once he was out the door, the Chancellor let his mask fall.

'Hmm, Tano seems to have taken up bounty hunting, though I have never heard of her wearing any sort of charms like what the commander described, perhaps this is a recent development alongside these strange powers she seems to have developed' he thought,

annoyed at the lack of information he had. 'Though the fact that she had actually killed her former friend and that she did so for money, could mean that she is much further from her Jedi beliefs than I thought and if I can turn her to the Dark side, her rather, unique, abilities could make her a powerful assassin?' He thought darkly, already planning on how he would achieve his goal.

 **OoOoOoOo**

 **Coruscant underworld – Moshi bar**.

Ahsoka knew that she would need a ship to get of Coruscant, and the only pilot that would be willing to take her to where she wanted to go without to many questions was a smuggler, and this cantina was the best place to find someone who would be willing to do the job.

Making her way to the bar, she sat down on a stool and motioned to the Volpai bartender to come over.

"What can I get you today?" He ask, his lower arms crossed.

"I'm in need of a pilot, would you be able to direct me to one" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know a couple of people who would be willing to help you, if you paid them of course."

"That was a given, no one does anything and not expect payment, so can you point to one of them or not?" She asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Try that guy over there, he should be able to help you out no problem." He replied, pointing to the far corner of the Cantina.

"Thanks for your help." She told him, getting out of her seat and heading over to where the bartender directed her.

When she got there she could tell that the pilot was a male Devaronian with brown-red skin. Stopping next to his booth, she cleared her throat before saying, "I was told that you were a pilot, is that true." This startled the man out of whatever daze he had been in, before he looked up at her and asked.

"That depends, whose asking?"

Sitting down, Ahsoka replied, "Someone who is in need of a ship that can take her somewhere with as few questions as possible." This got the Devaronians attention.

"Then it appears that you've found one, names Renegin Lokai." He said grinning. "Now, before I let you near my ship, there is still the matter of my fee."

Sighing, Ahsoka replied "I knew this was coming, no one works for, so how much do you want?"

Leaning back in his seat, Renegin seemed to be thinking about how much he wanted, 'He probably already knew how much he wanted the moment I sat down.' Ahsoka thought, annoyed at the Devaronians theatrics.

"I want 20,000 credits paid upfront." He said, a smug look on his face.

'Of course he would want that much, not that it matters much, I have plenty of credits after collecting Barriss' bounty.' She thought, scowling. "20,000 is a bit much, especially for an upfront payment, how about I pay you 10,000 now, then I will give you the rest after you have taken me to my destination."

"And why should I do that? Way I see it, you need a ship, which I have, you on the other hand, have nothing that I need, so either you pay me what I want, or I walk away and find someone who will." He replied, that annoying smirk still plastered over his face.

"And what makes you think that this was a request? And what gave you the idea that you held all the cards, because I still have one thing that you value very much" Ahsoka replied, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"And what is that?" He asked, not as cocky as he was before

"Well, the thing is, I don't need a pilot."

"W-What, but I thought you needed a ship to get off planet?" Renegin was starting to feel very uncomfortable, just who was this lady.

"That's correct, I need a 'ship', I never once said that a pilot was required, it was just more convenient than trying to find someone who would sell me a good quality ship, and public transport won't be able to take me where I want to go." She said before pausing, shutting her eyes and letting the dark side flow through her before opening them to reveal that her once blue eyes had turned a burning amber. "So if you don't want to meet an unpleasant end in some back alley, you will accept my conditions, and if you behave, I might just toss in an extra 5,000 credits." She said, flashing the terrified Devaronian a predatory grin, revealing her sharp canines to the smuggler.

"A-alright, alright, 10,000 it is, just don't kill me." He stammered out, his eyes wide with fear.

Smiling, Ahsoka released her hold on the Dark side and allowed her eyes to return to their normal colouring.

"I'm glad that you were willing to see reason, so where can I find this ship of your's?" She asked pleasantly.

"D-Docking bay 24, in the freight district spaceport." He stammered out, still terrified of what he had just seen.

"Wonderful, go and get your ship ready to go in an hour, I'll meet you there." She replied before standing up to walk away, before spinning around to face him again with a feral look in her eyes, "However, if I find out that you have attempted to con me, You'll be finding out for yourself whether Togruta actually have a venomous bite." She told him and despite how wrong it felt, she couldn't help but enjoying the look of terror the smuggler had after hearing her little threat, despite there being no actual truth to it, and after giving him a grin that showed off her canine teeth, she turned and walked away to return to her apartment to gather he meager belongings for the coming journey.

 **AN.**

 **Gruffmage:** Hello everyone, it's me, I have made a new chapter.

 **Ahsoka:** *Rolling her eyes* Yeah, not like it took you over 6 months to wite it.

 **GruffMage:** Drop the sarcasm Tano, All I can say is that I have been having a hard time with this chapter, I know where I want to go with this story, but getting there has proven harder than I though, A levels just make it worse. However I should be able to write another chapter soon, as long as I don't get distracted.

 **Ahsoka:** You are terrible at sticking to a task aren't you?

 **GruffMage:** That is true, however I would like to thank everyone that has favourited, followed or reviwed this story, it means a lot to me.

 **Ahsoka:** Alright, enough with that, We would like to respond to the review by 'Alice Liddel-Londerland Queen' firstly, thank you for both your reviews, the second one was what finally got this idiot to finish the chapter, I think he took it as some sort of challenge, don't ask me how, I barely understand him myself.

 **GruffMage:** Concerning your first review, Ahsoka proably could stop Order 66, but that is etirely up in the air as I am unsure of how this story will end at the moment, she could stop it, she could take part in it, or she could fail in her mission, all are viable options.

 **Ahsoka:** I like the first option.

 **GruffMage:** Well you don't have a choice, much like how you don't have a choice concerning the review notice.

 **Ahsoka:** You want to repeat the first chapter?

 **GruffMage:** No, but I have learned, using my power as god of this realm, I have made it impossible to harm me in this place. *Grins smugly*

 **Ahsoka:** *Glare at him* Fine, but this isn't over.

 _ **"**_ _ **Please review with constructive criticism and what you thought of the chapter as this will help motivate GruffMage into writing more and help him improve his writing, Flamers shall be fed to the rats and ignored."**_ There, happy?

 **GruffMage:** Very, anyway, this little segement has gone on long enough, so this is goodbye for now, see you all next time.


End file.
